Legend of the Five Rings Books
The following divisions are greatly arbitrary, and generally reflect similarities in titles. The sub-sections are either alphabetized or in chronological order, whichever makes more sense for the section in question. The "Way of" section is alphabetical for the Great Clans, then chronological for the following releases. Core Rule Books * Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire (3001) * Legend of the Five Rings: Game Master's Survival Guide (3015) * Legend of the Five Rings Second Edition: Player's Guide (3101) * Legend of the Five Rings Second Edition: Game Master's Guide (3102) * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game Third Edition (3200) * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game Third Edition Revised * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game Fourth Edition (3300) * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game Fourth Edition Limited Edition (3300LE) "Way of" * Way of the Crab (3007) * Way of the Crane (3009) * Way of the Dragon (3003) * Way of the Lion (3010) * Way of the Phoenix (3017) * Way of the Scorpion (3008) * Way of the Unicorn (3005) * Way of the Minor Clans (3021) * Way of the Naga (3014) * Way of the Daimyo (3043) * Way of the Ninja (3107) * Way of the Open Hand (3042) * Way of the Ratling (3032) * Way of the Samurai (3106) * Way of Shadow (3013) * Way of the Shadowlands (3031) * Way of Shinsei (3028) * Way of the Shugenja (3108) * Way of the Thief (3044) * Way of the Wolf (3025) "Secrets of" * Secrets of the Crab (3036) * Secrets of the Crane (3037) * Secrets of the Dragon (3038) * Secrets of the Lion (3026) * Secrets of the Mantis (3034) * Secrets of the Phoenix (3035) * Secrets of the Scorpion (3027) * Secrets of the Shadowlands (3039) * Secrets of the Unicorn (3029) Winter Court Series * Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun (3016) * Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita (3024) * Winter Court: Kyuden Asako (3030) Adventures B - Bushido Series * Code of Bushido (B-1; 4003) * Legacy of the Forge (B-2; 4006) I - Intrigue Series * Honor's Veil (I-1; 4001) * Bells of the Dead (I-2; 4009) M - High magic Series * Midnight's Blood (M-1; 4005) * Void in the Heavens (M-2; 4007) S - Shadowlands Series * Tomb of Iuchiban (S-1; 3012) * Twilight Honor (S-2; 4004) * Lesser of Two Evils (S-3; 4008) L - City of Lies * City of Lies (L-1; 3004) * Night of a Thousand Screams (L-2; 4002) O - Otosan Uchi * Otosan Uchi (3020) Campaign Settings * Time of the Void (3033) * Hidden Emperor (3047) * Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game (3208) Third Edition * The Four Winds (3201) * Creatures of Rokugan (3202) * The Art Of The Duel (3203) * Emerald Empire (3204) * Masters of War (3205) * Masters of Court '' (3207) * ''Masters of Magic (3209) * Prayers and Treasures (3206) * Fealty and Freedom (3210) * The Vacant Throne (3211) Fourth Edition * Imperial Histories (3307) * Imperial Histories 2 (3311) * Enemies of the Empire (3304) * The Great Clans (3306) * Legacy of Disaster (3301) * Strongholds of the Empire (3303) * Emerald Empire: The Legend of Five Rings Companion (3305) * Naishou Province (3313) * Secrets of the Empire (3314) * Sword and Fan (3316) * Imperial Archives * The Atlas of Rokugan (3318) Elemental Series *Book of Air (3308) *Book of Earth (3310) *Book of Fire (3312) *Book of Water (3315) *Book of Void (3317) Oriental Adventure Books * Live-Action Role Playing (3041) * Bloodspeakers (PCI2101) * Rokugan (3103) * Creatures of Rokugan (3104) * Magic of Rokugan (3105) * The Complete Exotic Arms Guide (3040) * Fortunes and Winds (3109) Miscellaneous Books * The Book of the Shadowlands (3006) * Bearers of Jade: The Second Book of the Shadowlands (3019) * Descent into Darkness (3302) * Gamemaster's Pack - The Hare Clan (3002) * Gamemaster's Pack - The Silence Within Sound (3002) * The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan (3023) * Mimura: The Village of Promises (4010) * Unexpected Allies (3018) * Unexpected Allies 2 * Walking the Way (3011) Clan War Books Scenarios * Desperate Journey (CW 1001) Novels Clan War Series * The Scorpion by Stephen D. Sullivan (July 2000) * The Unicorn by Allison Lassieur (September 2000) * The Crane by Ree Soesbee (November 2000) * The Phoenix by Stephen D. Sullivan (March 2001) * The Crab by Stan Brown (June 2001) * The Dragon by Ree Soesbee (September 2001) * The Lion by Stephen D. Sullivan (November 2001) The Four Winds Saga * The Steel Throne by Edward Bolme (March 2002) * Wind of Honor by Ree Soesbee (August 2002) * Wind of War by Jess Lebow, Ree Soesbee (December 2002) * Wind of Justice by Rich Wulf (June 2003) * Wind of Truth by Ree Soesbee (December 2003) Fantasy Flight Games Novellas * The Sword and the Spirits (L5N01) * Whispers of Shadow and Steel (L5N02) Graphic Novels * Death at Koten by Shawn Carman Category:RPG Meta Category:RPG Books